Piticus Lore Academy
by Fightin' Caucasain
Summary: 5 Years after the war with the Mogs is over the human Guard are now all being found and sent to live at Piticus lore Academy, follow the journey of Damien and Brandon Fritz as they learns to use his new legacies and face the problems that will come to pass at Piticus lore academy


**A.N Hey guys, listen I just am starting out this story I have a small idea of where it will be going and am still working out some kinks, I don't know if this will even get read by anyone but I'm just gonna go with it and see where it takes me, if you do read it a review will be very helpful to know how I'm doing what I can improve on and also who/what you wanna see, anyways guys thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Lorien Legacies**

Prologue- 5 Years Since VH Day (Victory Human Day)

Damien's Pov (most will be his, or Brandon's, I will make sure to let you know)

The wind is rustling the leaves as my brother and I lay on the lawn outside. The late summer sun setting on the horizon as we lay there compairing notes about what we know about the guard.

"John Smith is the Leader, never shows fear, Has the ability to learn any legacy" Brandon says, sitting up. "I wish I was a guard, it sounds so cool, getting to meet the loric, getting my chance to get cool powers, I would have the coolest legacies of all I know it." he says jumping to his feet.

I turn to look at him, " eh I don't know, I'm not so sure I want that, I mean I know it would be cool but like, everyone would treat you different, we would have to leave home only get to see our families over the holidays, it just doesn't appeal to me." I looked away when I started speaking but I can feel the look of disbelief on his face before I turn to see it.

" YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE LEGACIES!?" Brandon exclaims jumping to his feet. When I look at him I find it alittle hard to believe that I'm the older brother, he is already the same height as me despite being two years younger, he has stronger arms from all the weights he lifts and when I look into his eyes I see determination, something my eyes have never seemed to have. I stand putting my hands behind my head an dturning away walking towards an outcropping of trees.

"whats the big deal with them anyways, all they are, are things that make you stand out, things that make you different, things that make you weird, I don't want to be an outcast" that last part I added under my breath so only I can hear it, I hear a sigh from behind me and turn to see Brandon looking towards the sun.

"I don't see it that way" He starts " I see it as I get a chance to help people, get a chance to do good, to be a better version of myself. Brandon 2.0, how could you not want that?"

Looking away, not sure how to say what I think, not sure how to tell him that all I want is to be myself "what's wrong with Brandon 1.0? its not like anyone doesn't like you or is teasing you, you are a great athlete you have plenty of friends, I just, I don't know for me being me is all I want, I don't need some magic or whatever gives them their powers to make me who I am, I am me because I'm who I want me to be." I trail off looking off over the field. "do you ever feel like them coming here ruined our chance at a normal life? Like for real if it wasn't for the loric our cities would still be intact, we wouldn't have had the whole war, our lives would be so different now if they had just stayed out in space on their planet." my voice rising when I finish my sentence.

"They didn't come here to ruin our lives, they came here to save them" Brandon starts "if it wasn't for them the mogs would have killed us or enslaved us, if it wasn't for the loric our lives would be different you are right, but I don't think they would be different for the better, I think we would be way worse off if it wasn't for the loric, and I think that if they would have stayed with the rest of their race who were all destroyed then not only earth and lorean but any other world that has life would have been at risk." he finishes and quickly turns towards the direction of our house, not even looking back he slowly walks in the direction of the house.

I am alone in the field, the field which I find myself coming to more and more now a days. Not because of the view or because I like to be in nature, simply because I want to get away from it all, the loric, the mogs, Brandon... all of it. I take a deep breath in, count to three and slowly turn towards the house myself, hoping I can catch up to Brandon before he gets home. As I start to walk I feel like everything around me is going so slow, I look around not quite sure what I'm seeing, I start to pick up the pace jogging into the trees, I see leaves falling in the wind, I hear birds chirping but all of it seems wrong, almost to slow, slower than normal for sure, just as I start to really freak out, everything goes back to normal. " I must just be imagining it" I tell myself moving again down the trail. Brandon is about 50 feet infront of me now, and I call out to him hoping he will slow down.

"Brandon!" I yell as he turns around to see me I can see a smile across his face, 'good' I think 'maybe now he isn't mad about me thinking getting legacies is stupid' "wait up" I say jogging alittle quicker and soon I am shoulder to shoulder with my brother, as we walk down the winding trail to our house. As we walk we talk about the days events about how Brandon and this girl in his grade are going on a date tomorrow and how he still cant figure out who I like, truth is its because there isn't anyone at our school, in the small town of little falls, that I like, but that doesn't stop him from raddling off every single girl in my grade trying to see which ones name will make me smile.

"I'm serious, I can totally set you up with one of Christy's friends!" he says " it will be fun! we can go on a double date"

"Haha, um no, sorry bro Ill have to take a raincheck, for like the next 4 to 6 years" I answer with a slight smirk on my face, just as we say this we get to the stump that marks a quarter mile to our back yard. I stop thinking back on the times when we were younger and would race home from here, Brandon who followed my gaze also stopped and then looked at me.

"You thinking what i am thinking?" I say looking first at the stump then at him.

"All I Know is you better be ready to lose." Brandon says a cocky smile on his face, as he rolls his neck around in a circle cracking it.

As we line up with the stump i feel my heart beat start to quicken, and i look to my left to see my brother who I could always beat in a race, but now he looks much more like someone who wouldn't dare to lose to a kid like me, however i am not gonna let him win that easy. I pull a stick off the ground and hold it into the air.

"You know the rules, cant leave until the stick hits the ground, first one to touch the back wall of the house win." I say getting ready to throw the stick into the air.

"Just don't go crying to mommy when I kick your butt, bro"

"Don't worry, the only thing you will being doing to my butt is staring at it as I win this race" I taunt and then throw the stick as high up into the air as I can, and then we wait, watching the stick twirl end over end as it twirls slowly up and up, then makes a small arc and slowly starts to spin back towards the ground. I tense as I see the still approach the ground and as i see it thud against the grassy ground I push off with all my might towards the house.

 **Well Guys and Gals that's a wrap on the prologue I hope you guys enjoy and continue to read, I am hoping to post longer chapters once I get into the swing of things and i hope you all enjoy. Please review :D**


End file.
